1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash container door opening apparatus. More particularly the invention relates to an apparatus for opening any unmodified trash container door flap (e.g., a flap that does not already comprise such an apparatus), and that features an attachment means that allows the apparatus to quickly and easily be installed or removed from trash containers having door flaps, including the sort found in limited-service restaurants and elsewhere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash containers are frequently comprised of a base portion to hold the trash and a top portion having a pivoting door flap that usually remains closed due to gravity or spring forces. Trash containers of the type commonly found in limited-service restaurants are typically comprised of an external cabinet having a top on which empty trays are stored, and a swinging door near the top of one of the sides. This door hangs closed but can be pushed open with one's hand or with a tray so that garbage may be deposited into the trash bin on the inside.
When a tray having trash on it is used to push the flap open, the flap inevitably forces the trash (which may include liquids and other food remains) off of the tray, and in many cases onto the front of the flap, the cabinet, the floor or the person emptying their tray. Alternatively the door may be pushed open with the trash in ones hand, which is generally awkward, or with ones hand itself which may be unpleasant and unsanitary. In all cases the flap may be difficult to push fully open and it may be soiled from previous garbage disposal.
In an attempt to overcome the problems associated with conventionally known trash containers, as described above, there have been various assemblies developed which are designed to move a door flap open without having to push the flap panel open by contacting it with ones hand, trash or tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,374 "Handle Assembly for Trash Bin" describes a handle mounted to the front of a trash container lid that extends forward in a manner that unbalances the door and interferes with disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,823 "Combination Dustpan and Trapdoor Receptacle Closure" describes a removable door that is shaped to also be used as a dustpan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,271 "Pedal Actuated Waste Disposal Bin" describes a container with a foot pedal system consisting of a fixed linkage combined with a flexible linkage running across the bottom of the container, then up the back and across the top over pulleys to the back of the door to open it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,574 "Pedal Trash Bin" describes a system in which the door is closed by springs when the foot pedal is released. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,056 "Foot Actuated Opener for Trash Bin" describes a foot pedal mounted in a slot toward the bottom of the container from which a cable runs upward and backward inside the container, then over a pulley attached to the inside wall of the container and down to the back of the door flap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,715 "Door Opener" describes a hand operated push-pull cable system to open and close the door flap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,548 "Garbage Disposal Apparatus" describes a cabinet with a vertically slideable panel that is actuated with a foot pedal, instead of a door flap.
Because these inventions are too complex, require a new container or too much in the way of time, tools and effort to install, and because they often interfere with the existing mode of operation or with the interior container management, these systems have not been successful in the marketplace. The door flap opening problem still remains however, and has caused some restaurants to adopt open top containers for their ease of use in disposal, in spite of their drawbacks in terms of being unsightly and generating more odor than the types with closing door flaps as described above. There still exists a need in the present art for a foot or hand operated apparatus for opening these types of trash containers, especially for the large installed base of existing containers. Among other features, the improved apparatus would not require a new cabinet or container for its implementation, would not require modification to an existing cabinet or container, would not interfere with the disposal of trash or with the removal or replacing of the trash can located inside, and would not interfere with the traditional method of door operation for those who might prefer it.
The improved apparatus would also be designed to be installed or removed quickly and easily, without requiring tools, and could be installed as a retrofit onto an existing trash container, or, on new containers. As such, the apparatus would want to avoid incorporating, among other things: a large number of parts or attachments to the container, such as pulleys and fasteners, as might be required by an extensive linkage system. The improved apparatus would also be easily adjusted or otherwise adapted for installation on various types, sizes and shapes of trash containers having doors. Besides wood cabinets of the kind found in fast food restaurants, the usefulness of the ideal apparatus design should be easily applied to other containers having door flaps, such as metallic or plastic containers with domed or rectangular tops having gravity closing or spring loaded doors.